


Каратель

by TlokeNauake



Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, Gen, Torture
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Бельфегору скучно.
Series: ЗФБ-2020. Тексты R-NC-17. Мини [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634011
Kudos: 5
Collections: KHR - WTF Kombat 2020





	Каратель

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: описание увечий, пыток и расчленёнки.  
> Примечание: фик является частью серии "Дороги, которые нас выбирают" (по мотивам челленджа "goretober-2019", тема “Перерезанная глотка”)

Бельфегору скучно. Его не способно развеселить, кажется, ничто: ни игры, ни забавы, ни бесконечные развлечения, которые придумывает Луссурия. Луссурия просто душный педик, которому нечем заняться, вот он и лезет со своей заботой.

Бельфегору забота не нужна. Бельфегору четырнадцать, и если вспомнить его происхождение, воспитание, образование и умножить всё это на природные незаурядные способности, становится ясно, почему ему скучно в Варии, среди солдафонов и неудачников.

В старые времена некоторые его ровесники уже правили целыми государствами. Бельфегор же в свои четырнадцать сидит на полу, привалившись к стене, и изучает разбросанные по варийской пыточной чужие внутренности.

Какая пошлость.

Вздохнув, Бельфегор поднимается на ноги. Лениво потягивается, разминая суставы, пинает подвернувшуюся под ногу окровавленную кисть руки — крупная, с прожилками сала и короткими толстыми пальцами, она выглядит омерзительно. Пахнет в пыточной тоже омерзительно. Бельфегор ничего не имеет против чистого запаха крови, но когда он смешивается с запахами дерьма, пота и прочих биологических жидкостей, вытекающих из человеческого тела в момент смерти, амбре получается невероятное.

Фу.

Бельфегор брезгливо переступает через грузное тело излишне самонадеянного клиента, которому приспичило поиграть с Варией в кошки-мышки. Вария играет только в те игры, правила которых сама устанавливает — это Бельфегор запомнил сразу, ещё в восемь. Пожалуй, это единственное, что ему здесь по-настоящему нравится.

Толстый синьор Гильермо визжал, как свинья, когда Бельфегор отрезал ему руки и ступни. Бельфегор презирает толстяков и тупиц — в отличие от них, он привык следить за своим телом и мозгами, не допуская застоя ни в том, ни в другом.

Интересно, Сквало проронил хоть слово, когда сам отсёк себе руку? Вряд ли. Сквало сильный и умный, он нравится Бельфегору — в основном потому, что говорит мало, а всё, за что берется, доводит практически до совершенства. Ну, по крайней мере, стремится довести. Пожалуй, он мог бы служить при дворе.

Сам Бельфегор предпочитает говорить только по делу или вообще молчать.

Он недовольно морщится, заметив на белоснежной водолазке небольшое кровавое пятнышко. Он всегда работает очень аккуратно, но не все клиенты ведут себя так, как подобает умирающим — смиренно и, главное, тихо принимая смерть от его рук.

— Всё готово, капитан. — Войдя в тренировочный зал, Бельфегор бросает на стол подписанные безвременно почившим Антонио Гильермо передаточные акты на всё имеющееся в распоряжении его концерна движимое и недвижимое имущество.

— Молодец. Старый хер доволен будет. — Сквало сосредоточенно мутузит боксёрскую грушу, не отвлекаясь от занятия ни на секунду.

Бельфегор капризно поджимает губы. Он не любит, когда его игнорируют, поэтому стоит молча, надувшись и привалившись к дверному косяку, до тех пор, пока Сквало не выдыхается и не усаживается на скамейку.

— У меня для тебя подарок, — вдруг говорит он, когда Бельфегор уже собирается высказаться о том, что его работу в Варии недостаточно ценят.

— Какой?

— На столе в твоем кабинете папка, — говорит Сквало, разматывая бинты. — Изучи и приступай. Объект Леви доставит завтра.

Бельфегор заинтригован и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но, как оказалось, это не всё.

— Как голова? — спрашивает Сквало ему в спину, и да, это традиционный вопрос после каждого проведенного им допроса.

— Я в порядке, капитан, — отвечает Бельфегор и, обернувшись, медленно улыбается. — Ваш способ работает. Они действительно не беспокоят меня, если напьются достаточно крови.

Он по-прежнему на «вы» со всем офицерским составом Варии, даже с Маммон, которой на вид больше пяти не дашь. Генетика и воспитание истинного аристократа не дают забыть, кто он на самом деле, даже в таком окружении.

— Хорошо, — кивает Сквало. Бельфегор склоняет голову набок — после того, как заморозили босса, Сквало очень сильно изменился. Эти изменения были постепенными, не особо заметными для недостаточно внимательного наблюдателя, но Бельфегор всегда подмечает детали.

Ему неприятно думать, что Сквало сдался, но, возможно, к тому всё идёт...

Папка действительно лежит на столе — ровно по центру. Сквало в курсе, что Бельфегор педант до мозга костей, и уважает это его качество.

В папке несколько документов и много, очень много фотографий. Очень много очень не скучных фотографий. Бельфегор изучает всё досконально, анализирует причины и следствия, хмурит лоб и улыбается, смакуя подробности. Он считает сексуальных насильников слабыми людьми, а для слабых людей единственный приемлемый исход — мучительная смерть. Пусть хотя бы попытаются проявить силу духа, хотя куда им...

«Объект» — неприятный высокий мужчина с грубым, каким-то перекошенным лицом, глубоко посаженными чёрными глазами, низким лбом и выдающимися вперёд надбровными дугами. Он трясётся от страха, привязанный к стулу, и косится на разложенные на столе блестящие хирургические инструменты, пока Бельфегор задумчиво изучает его, решая, с чего начать. Если верить досье, в послужном списке этого, с позволения сказать, человека — четырнадцать изнасилованных и зверски убитых женщин и более двадцати детей. Бельфегор не испытывает к ним сочувствия, он считает, что каждый получает в жизни то, что заслужил, но сам он убивает лишь тех, кто сильнее физически, пренебрегая заведомо слабыми жертвами.

— Ага, — заключает он, завершив беглый осмотр, после чего шагает к стулу и одним движением перерезает сдерживающие мужчину верёвки. Отступает на несколько шагов назад и улыбается: — Если сможешь меня убить, то выйдешь отсюда живым.

Ублюдок бросается на него со звериным рёвом. Бельфегор плавно уходит в сторону — он ловкий и лёгкий, он, в отличие от жертвы, на своей территории. Его противник пытается схватить стул, но безуспешно — тот намертво привинчен к полу. Бельфегор медлит пару секунд, ожидая чего-нибудь интересного. Но его ожиданиям не суждено сбыться — поэтому Бельфегор ножом вспарывает ублюдку бок от бедра до подмышки.

Ещё живое тело под аккомпанемент истошного вопля валится на пол. Кровь хлещет на пол, как вода из переполненной ванны. Если бы Бельфегор не знал, что в человеческом теле всего пять литров, он решил бы, что её там сотни — настолько внушительно это выглядит. Не красиво, нет. Смерть красива лишь тогда, когда красиво тело, которым она овладевает. Кровь красива в том же самом случае.

Бельфегор приседает на корточки и прижимает обоюдоострое лезвие к чужому дрожащему горлу.

— Скольких ты убил? — улыбается он.

Ублюдок хрипит и не отвечает.

— Тридцать восемь, — терпеливо сообщает Бельфегор. — А знаешь, скольких убил я?

Глаза его жертвы закатываются, подёргиваются мутной пленкой. Ну нет. Он должен довести начатое до конца.

— С тобой — двести четырнадцать, — говорит Бельфегор и одним рассчитанным, точным движением перерезает чужую глотку.

Он думал, что вся кровь вытекла из первой раны, но оказалось, нет. Она выбивается мелкими толчками из порванных вен и артерий, но успокаивается очень быстро. Бельфегор сидит в густой красной луже и думает о том, что его одежда безнадёжно испорчена. Нужно заказать у капитана новый комплект формы. Хорошо хоть китель надевать не стал.

Бельфегор, с ног до головы в чужой, ещё не запёкшейся крови, идет по коридорам Варии, и рядовые, встречающиеся ему на пути, молча и поспешно отходят в сторону. В его голове сейчас — только его собственные мысли. Никаких посторонних.

Сегодня он будет спать спокойно.


End file.
